Aria: Amity to Dauntless
by TracyFace33
Summary: Aria Deeter grew up as an Amity, though she's never felt like one. So when her aptitude results came in as Divergent, this was her chance to take control of her own life.
1. Chosing Ceremony

I shuttered. It was not cold in the room, but shivers crept their way up my spine when I thought about the aptitude test. _Divergent. _The word seemed to seep into my thoughts whenever the room fell silent. Today is the day. Today I decide if I choose faction over blood.

I slip out of my bed and pull out a dress from my closet at random. When I put it on I look into my mirrored closet door. My fiery red hair clashes horribly with the pink dress, so I sigh and switch to a red clashy, but doable. I pin back the top layer of my hair and the rest hangs barely past my shoulders. I glance over my small frame and tighten the bow behind me. I slip on silver flats, then hug my arms as I would fall apart any second, emotion toppling over emotion. _Divergent. _It's amazing how much that one words changes everything.

I hear my mother's shoes click on the smooth wooden floor as she enters my room, smiling at me. It seems to be a sad smile, as if she already knows my decision. perhaps she does, she has always been a perceptive woman. I manage a smile back, then walk out past her toward the kitchen. I hear she sigh as I leave, creating a dent in my heart as I sit at the table for what will most likely be my last meal with my family. My father winks at me over the morning paper and my little brother Malcolm giggles. Immediately I smile back, because he is the one thing that always seems to be able to lift my spirits, because Amity blood runs through his veins, not Dauntless. He claps his chubby hands together, and my heart sinks. How can I leave him, while I risk my life jumping off trains? _Can _I even do it? leave him to grow up without a sister? The answer is simple: I have to, and I will. Because I have no choice. Dauntless, or Abnegation, and I sure as hell don't want to become a Stiff.

* * *

So that's how I found myself at the Hub in one hours time. I stand with my parents in the center of all the Amity who laugh and smile together, excited for todays events. I wonder if I'll miss it, then I shift my gaze across the room to the Abnegation, who stand still like one giant gray wall. The sight of them is nowhere near inviting. The Dauntless, however, send a thrill of excitement through me. Their black clothes and tattooed bodies to me, look like freedom. They too laugh amongst themselves, but somehow it differs from Amity. They choose to laugh and choose their friends. So do Amity, but something about it is just- different. I heard a Dauntless say once that they thought there was laughing gas in our food. I didn't doubt it.

I give my parents one last weak hug, then step forward to stand by my friends. My best friend turns to me excitedly, her face spread into a wide smile. She jumped up and down while holding my forearm, her long golden curls bouncing around her thin face.

"Aria! I'm so excited! Aren't you? It's such a big day! I can't wait to-" She stopped,then giggled girlishly. "I forgot we are not supposed to tell!" then she turned to the girl on her right and spoke so quickly that I couldn't understand a word of it.

I knew of course what she was going to say, she's been talking about it for months- meeting the new initiates. It is obvious to me that I will probably be the only Dauntless initiate from Amity, because not many leave, and if they do, it's for Candor or Erudite. Not many of us became Abnegation, in fact the only transfer from Amity was my sister, who left two years ago, the day before Malcolm was born. It broke my parents hearts,but they never really spoke of it around me. I suppose they didn't want to spoiul my happiness. Because my sister's absence didn't hurt me at all. Of course not.

Sweet starts to collect on my back as I hear the names beginning to get called. Clara gives me strange look.

"You okay, Aria? You didn't applaud after the speech…" she asks in concern.

I nod mutely, watching the Candor as they step forward to make the decision that is so simple for most, but will change their life forever. My heart pounds as the Candor are finished, it seems so soon for them to already be sorting the Stiffs. I am aware enough to notice that one of them, a boy with blond hair, transfers to Erudite, which I know is rare, I just can't bring myself to remember why. I am surprised once again as the next gray form steps forward and hesitantly chooses Dauntless. As the blond girl walks over to join the black clad, I picture that being me. Leaving my family, friends, and my faction, in front of so many people. Before I know it, they are calling up Amity.

"Clara Oswin" I hear a voice call.

Clara grins proudly and without a second thought she steps forward and easily draws blood with the knife. As I and all my friends predicted, she walked over to the basin with the plant. She drips her blood into it and practically skips over to the other Amity-born initiates.

"Aria Deeter"

I hear my name, and without looking back I step into the center, and slice open my palm without feeling it. I feel myself stumble over to the Dauntless basin, I know there is no turning back. My blood drips onto the sizzling coals.

I am now a Dauntless initiate.


	2. Train Ride

**So... I never officially made a date as to when I wanted to next update by, but that isn't really a good excuse why i haven't posted in over a month... sorry.**

**This next xhapter is a bit shorter, but I hope its filled with as much wonderfullness as the last, if not more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaken and sweaty, I begin to question whether Abnegation would have been the better choice, because unless this running lets up, i'll be factionless within the hour. I swallow hard and watch as we reach the train tracks, and I see the roaring engine approaching in the distance. I am greatful for the rest, and lucky the train seems to be moving slower than ussual, yet the idea of jumping onto it scares me so much that I grab hold of the person next to me to hold myself upright.

"It wasn't _that _long of a run"a male voice chuckles.

I looked up at the tall man next to me. I say _man, _because he looks about 19, though i recognize him from school and know he tranferred from Candor. He has a kind face and very dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows. The roughness of his cheeks show that without shaving, he would have a beard.

"I'm Al" he introduces himself with a smile.

I only nod in response, partly because i'm too exhausted to speak, but mostly due to the rumbling of the approaching train. Seeing the fear in my eyes, the boy, Al, shifts his arm so my hand falls into his.

"Together" he says, his eyes focused on the rumbling engine.

Suddenly all the initiates are running next to it, keeping pace with it as best they can, and throwing themselves sideways into an open car door. My chest heaves as I try to stumble along side it, and the number of people still not on the train dwindles until three of us are left; Al, me, and an Erudite boy behind us who is gasping for breath.

Without warning, Al wraps his hand around my waist and tosses me into the hard floor of the train car. I quickly recover and stand up, ready to help him in, but he is already standing there, his hands on his knees, looking nervous. He smiles.

"we just jumped onto a moving train" he wipes his forhead with the back of his hand and sits up against a wall, where i join him and pull me knees up to my chest.

The Erudite boy never made it.

Slowly a chatter builds up amongst the Transfers, and I close my eyes and hope to make it through the rest of the day.

I am exhausted. That is basically all my body seems to be telling me as the train car rocks all the Initiates side to side.

"Do you have a name?" Al asks from my right after a few minutes.

I smile and open my eyes. "Aria" I tell him, wrapping my arms tightly around my knees. He has a warm voice, and strangely it comforts me.

He nods. "Very Amity"

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Aria just sounds like an Amity name, thats all."

"well im not Amity. Not anymore. So maybe I should change my name. Any suggestions?"

"Hm," he said, eyeing my red hair.

"No ginger jokes, please" I warn him.

"So pumpkin head is out of the question?"

"Unless i can call you mud-puddle" I teased, pointing at his thick hair.

"No way, Ging" He said, running a hand through the bushy curls.

I smile and let the joke pass. My goal for now is to make Al my friend, because I know some things in Dauntless will be hard to suffer alone.

For about half an hour, Al and I make small talk on and off about our life back in our factions, and what scares me most is the truth serum. It sounds like something of a nightmare, me spilling all my secrets to complete strangers. My life, my family, my friends. But they are gone now, and unless im suspected of trechery or whatever, I hopefully shouldn't need to take any serum.

"They are jumping off!" I hear someone shout, and sure enough, the Dauntless-born initiates in the train car infront of us are jumping off as the train passes a rooftop. The tracks look 7 stories up.

Sick to my stomach, I stand and shakily make my way to the car door, and gulp down at the street far below us. We have to pass over the street to reach the roof, or die trying, which I would much rather do than become factionless. So, my hands balled into fists, I prepare to jump with a running start.

"Well I'm not doing it" i hear a familiar voice behind me say, and I turn to see Alan, a fellow Amity transfer, standing nervously with the others.

"You've got to" says a Candor girl. "or you fail. Come on, it'll be alright"

"No it won't! I'd rather be factionless than dead!" Alan shakes his head and stares and the rooftop.

I give Alan a small pat on the shoulder, then prepared to jump.

Off a train.

Onto a rofftop.

Or possibly to the ground below and die.

I get a running start, and leap off the train.

* * *

**So? How was it? REVIEW!**

**One reason it took me so long to publish was it is so hard to be motivated without reviews. those two people who reviewed were basically the only reason i ever got around to this chapter. So thank you guys! **

**If you have any ideas for me, feel free to share, because i have yet to plan out the majority of the story, and it would be much appreciated.**

**Till next time, BYE YOU SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT DIVERGENT FANS!**


	3. Rooftop

**First of all, big thanks to the four people who reviewed this story so far, Guest, Andrea, Anon, and Japor Snippit. Thnaks guys. :)**

**Second, this chapter wasn't really planned ahead, it was really just 'i've got time, and sleep is for smart people so YOLO'. Actually, I never say YOLO. **

**Fourth- no, Third- I don't have a third thing. So read on!**

* * *

My feet slam into the ground and I feel the vibration go up my legs. The momemtum from the run sends me toppling forward onto my knees, and my palms rake across the pavement. They sting, and I gently dust them off on my dress and stand up. Looking around, I notice most of the initiates are experiencing similar results, a few cuts and bruises. Over all I think we did okay, until I hear a desperate wail.

I turn my head toward the sound, and immediatly wish I hadn't. A Dauntless girl stands at the edge of the roof, staring at the ground below, screaming. Behind her a Dauntless boy holds her by the waist to keep her from falling off.

I guess we didn't do as well as I thought. Even the Dauntless aren't safe.

I hear the boy comforting her, but try not to listen. I wasn't even told, but I could tell by her heaving sobs what happened.

Everyone has gathered at the edge and peaked down, some gasping and cupping a hand to their mouth, some standing stock still, obviously terrified at what we had just witnessed. Instead of joining them, I try to think of something else, something positive. _I'm not dead yet, that's a surprise. _I hadn't realized it, but apparently I hadn't thought I would even get this far.

The mood relaxes suddenly, like breaking ice. The dauntless started to tease the blonde Abnegation girl, drawing everyones attention from the roof's edge.

"Listen up!" shouts a man at the end of the roof. "My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" He is older than any of the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and gray hear just above his ears. He stands on the building's ledge as if its a side walk. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilage of going first."

"You want us to jump off a _ledge?_" asks an Erudite girl, her mouth hanging open. She is about my height with mousy brown hair and big lips.

"Yes," Max replies, looking amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" Max says, raising an eyebrow. A grin plays at the edges of his mouth.

The Dauntless-born initiates infront of us split in half, making a straight path for us to the roof's edge. I stare at the edge, eager to move forward and look down, but not enough to step forward. The blonde Abnegation girl walks past me toward the edge, and Some boys snigger.

I watch her walk to the buildings edge and suddenly I'm jealous. She seems to brave, so sure of herself- one quality I know I don't have, and will probably get me kicked out of my new faction before I even have a chance to start.

She unbottons her blouse, reveiling a fitted gray t-shirt, and wads it up and tosses it to someone. There are catcalls and shouts all around me, and I feel myself mentally push her forward, and she bends her knees and jumps. No screaming, she just vanishes over the edge. A couple of guys run forward to watch her fall.

It was an awkward minute of deciding who would jump next, everyone looking at eachother expectantly. The blonde girl's friend- Christina, I hear them call her- nervously steps onto the ledge and jumps. I swallow hard as her screams follow her down, and step up after her.

The building we are on froms a square with three other buildings, and right in the center is a giant black hole in the concrete, and I can't see what's at the bottom of it. I know there will be something, and all this is ment to o is scare me, but it's hard- telling your body to jump off the roof to a black hole seven stories down. I count to three with my eyes closed and launch myself off the roof.

The wind rushes threw my hair and eyes, blurring my vision and whistling in my ears. I dont see the ground approaching, but I see through my eyelids the light disappearing, and moments later, I hit something hard. It bends beneath me and I realize it's a net- that simple. I roll off the edge of it quickly, not wanting to be hit by another body.

My limbs sting as I hit the floor, so I stay there a moment, taking it in. Not for long though, because Al falls intot he net soon after and help me to my feet with a smile, and I just know.

Together, we are going to face Dauntless initiation.

* * *

**Soooo a bit shorter than last time, I think.**

**I apologize for any things that were the same as the book, I tried to, for the most part, switch it up a little bit, so you get the jist without feeling like you just re-read the book.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!**

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
